Between Time
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: FROM 10080 x ANTEROGRATE TOMORROW Bukan tentang waktu , tapi tentang priotitas. Layaknya selembar foto yang memudar, begitu juga hubungan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sayangnya ketika mereka menemukan jalan untuk kembali, roda kehidupan ternyata tidak pernah berpihak pada mereka, tapi apakah cinta itu akan selalu ada ketika waktu, bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan? #chanbaek


GS FOR ALL UKE

Cinta, waktu dan kematian hal yang selalu saling bersangkutan.

Diantara ketiga hal itu manakah yang paling keji?

Bagi Chanyeol adalah yang kedua.

Hal terkeji di dunia adalah waktu.

Semua orang tau, bahwa jatuh cinta adalah hal paling mudah dan bertahan dalam cinta adalah yang tersulit.

Cinta tidak selalu terasa seperti bunga bermekaran atau kehangatan sinar matahari pagi, akan ada petir dan badai. Tidak ada cinta yang sempurna karena tentu saja tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna.

Suatu hubungan bisa berantakan dengan berbagai argumen, ego dan kefrustasian, tetapi memerlukan waktu untuk menyelesaikan segala kekacauan dan mengembalikan itu kepada jalan yang benar, dimana cinta itu akan selalu ada, tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol, bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu tersebut?

Terkadang kau bertemu seseorang dan entah bagaimana segalanya seolah sangat jelas, bahwa kalian memang sengaja dipertemukan oleh dunia untuk bersama. Sebagai kekasih atau teman atau keluarga, apapun itu. Hubungan akan terus berjalan, kau hanya merasakan kalian seolah dicipatakan untuk satu sama lain. Bertemu dengan orang – orang yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan akan menjadi bagian besar dalam hidupmu entah darimana mereka datang, seringkali disituasi – situasi yang tak pernah kau duga juga.

Butuh satu detik bagi Chanyeol untuk terpesona pada Baekhyun di suatu pagi di perpustakaan kampus mereka. Di mulai dengan pertemuan – pertemuan klise seperti dalam film yang sering ibu Chanyeol tonton, dimana Baekhyun ingin mengambil buku di suatu rak, tapi tubuh Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil tidak sampai, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol membantunya.

" Terimakasih, " ketika Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol langsung terhipnotis dengan kedua bola matanya. Bagai kunci yang menemukan gemboknya.

Cinta adalah dimana ketika kau menatap kedua bola mata pasangamu dan dunia seolah terlupakan, melihat betapa sempurnanya dunia ketika kalian bersama dan menyadari waktu saat kalian berpisah terasa sangat lama. Chanyeol tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol seolah berkata ' akhirnya aku menemukanmu ' dan detik itu juga Chanyeol tau ia jatuh cinta.

Dalam waktu satu bulan mereka sudah saling mengenal. Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa kedokteran yang merangkap sebagai kapten basket di kampusnya, sedangka Baekhyun mahasiswa ilmu gizi yang berhasil menyabet gelar kapten pemandu sorak.

Jika dilihat dari luarnya saja, mereka berdua tentu sangat cocok bukan? Kapten basket dan kapten pemandu sorak, kedokteran dengan ilmu gizi, seolah – olah saling melengkapi satu sama lain, tapi sebenarnya lebih banyak perbedaan dalam diri mereka berdua dibanding kesamaannya,Chanyeol menyukai coklat, Baekhyun menyukai lemon. Chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah emosi dan dingin, Baekhyun memiliki kepribadian penyabar dan hangat, tapi seperti kata orang – orang, perbedaanlah yang saling melengkapi.

Saat bersama Baekhyun kepribadian Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok yang hampir tidak dikenali teman – temannya. Hanya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi seperti pangeran berkuda putih bukan kapten basket beringas yang selalu mencecar anggota timnya saat latihan. Masa – masa pendekatan mereka berjalan sangat mulus. Tidak pernah ada kalimat " maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? " diantara mereka, hubungan mereka mengalir begitu saja seperti air.

Di hari kelulusan mereka, Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun dari atas podium dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menjawab ' ya ', kejadian itu menjadi topik yang sangat fenomenal disentaro kampus. Mereka menunggu selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya mengikat janji suci untuk mencintai satu sama lain, hingga maut memisahkan sambil bekerja.

Baekhyun melanjutkan karirnya di bidang pemandu sorak untuk menjadi atlit negara dan Chanyeol menjadi dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Melihat pekerjaan mereka berdua yang sangat sibuk memang membuat mereka jarang bertemu, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sama lain. Disela – sela istirahat Chanyeol akan menyempatkan diri mengirim pesan, begitu juga Baekhyun.

Teknologi membuat mereka seolah selalu bersama. Begitupun setelah pernikahan. Pesan teks, pesan suara, frekuensi telfon dan video call mereka membuat bukan masalah bagi mereka berdua dengan pekerjaan masing – masing. Mereka berdua membeli sebuah rumah di tengah kota, lokasinya strategis. Dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja, juga tidak jauh dari stadium Baekhyun berlatih.

Bulan pertama berjalan dengan baik, mereka masih bisa mengatasi itu, begitupun dengan bulan kedua, tapi memasuki bulan ketiga, Baekhyun mulai merasa hubungan ini menjadi sulit. Layaknya sebuah foto lama, hubungan mereka mulai berubah.

Seperti foto yang mulai buram dari yang dulunya cerah dan indah. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu pekerjaan Chanyeol semakin sibuk, ia seringkali lembur, ketika Baekhyun diberi hari libur oleh pelatihnya, Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit, ketika subuh Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun sudah tertidur dan ketika Baekhyun pergi di pagi hari, Chanyeol masih terlalu lelah barang sedikit pun untuk membuka matanya. Pesan teks mereka masih berjalan dengan baik, tapi bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ia merasa seolah menikah dengan oprator online.

Semua hubungan pasti memiliki badainya sendiri dan di suatu dini hari ketika Chanyeol baru pulang terjadilah pertengkaran pertama mereka, " Aku tidak merasa kita sudah menikah, " Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah kusut yang dihiasi kantong mata tebal.

" Oh, kau ada di rumah ternyata. "

" Bahkan, kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku, Yeol! "

Chanyeol merasa jengkel mendengar nada bicara istrinya, " Mengapa kau membentakku? Aku lelah, Baek. "

" Kau pikir, aku tidak?! "

" Kalau begitu jangan memulai sesuatu yang tidak penting. "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya lalu ia meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri dan menjadikan pintu kamar mereka objek pelampiasan kekesalannya dengan membanting sekuat yang ia bisa, " Aku berbicara tentang hubungan kita, Yeol! Apakah itu sesuatu yang tidak penting bagimu?! "

" Baek, bukan itu maksudku! "

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar – benar lelah, sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, Chanyeol seolah bekerja selama 24 jam setiap harinya, termasuk hari libur karena Chanyeol akan merasa bersalah pada diri sendiri jika ada pasien gawat darurat dan dia tidak ada disana untuk membantu, tanpa menyadari perlahan – lahan hal itu mulai merengut kehidupannya sendiri.

Hari ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan lima operasi dan saat pulang ke rumah bukan sapaan hangat yang menyambutnya. Bicara tentang hari libur, Chanyeol baru menyadari ia memang tidak memiliki hari untuk beristirahat atau sekedar berada di dalam rumah lebih dari 5 jam. Wajar saja jika Baekhyun marah, pernikahan macam apa yang mereka jalankan jika bertemu saja tidak pernah?

Pernikahan, apa tujuan orang – orang menikah? Tentu saja untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hidup mereka dengan orang yang dicintainya, sedangkan pekerjaan? Kedua hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Menjadi dokter memang sudah cita – cita Chanyel, tapi ketika bertemu Baekhyun, segalanya berubah.

Pusat hidupnya menjadi pada Baekhyun, sehingga ia bermimpi pada diri sendiri tidak akan pernah membuat gadis itu bersedih, tapi sekarang? Kini ia sudah mendapatkan keduanya. Pekerjaan impian, juga gadis impiannya, tapi akan datang waktu dimana manusia harus memilih salah satu diantaranya. Bukan masalah waktu yang tak cukup, tapi masalah prioritas. Dalam keheningan, Chanyeol kembali berpikir, apa tujuannya dalam bekerja, apa tujuannya menikahi Baekhyun dan tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung menemukannya, kebahagiaan.

Pekerjaan Chanyeol memang membuatnya bahagia karena itu cita – cita Chanyeol sejak kecil, tapi ketika ia menjalankannya sekarang, sepertinya lebih banyak menyiksanya daripada memunculkan kebahagiaan dalam diri Chanyeol. Lalu disisi lain ada istrinya, Chanyeol jelas sangat bahagia saat bersama Baekhyun, tapi pekerjaannya egois, seolah hanya menginginkan Chanyeol seorang diri untuk fokus kepadanya.

" Maafkan aku, " lampu kamar sudah mati, tapi Chanyeol tau Baekhyujn belum tidur.

Hening. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun masih marah kepadanya, menghadapi seoarang Park Baekhyun yang sedang marah sama saja dengan menghadapi singa buas, tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika ia tidak bisa menjadi pawang singa tersebut, " Jangan abaikan aku. "

Chanyeol memasuki selimut mereka lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, " Kita jarang bertemu dan sekalinya aku melihatmu dalam keadaan sadar, kau seperti orang hampir mati, " bisik Baekhyun pelan.

'' Maafkan aku, aku janji akhir pekan bulan depan kita pergi jalan – jalan. "

" Kau tau aku tidak suka pembohong. "

Suara tawa renyah Chanyeol memecah keheningan malam, bibirnya tak kuat mencium milik istrinya yang sedang merajuk. Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan ini? Mungkin sekitar dua minggu lalu ketika Baekhyun akan berangkat untuk pelatihan di kota lain. Pekerjaan Chanyeol benar- benar mengambil istrinya darinya dan Chanyeol tau ia tak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja.

" Kau yang pilih mau kemana, kita bisa pergi ke luar kota atau makan malam di restorant kesukaan kita. Apapun yang kau ingin. "

" Aku ingin kita melakukan kegiatan seperti masa kuliah kita, " jawab Baekhyun dengan mata berninar – binar, menandakan ia sudah tidak marah lagi.

" Apapun untuk tuan putri, " Chanyeol menghujani seluruh wajah istri tercintanya dengan ciuman – ciuman kecil.

Tentu saja bukan kembali belajar di kampus maksud Baekhyun, dulu mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan piknik di atas mobil memandangi langit dari senja, hingga bintang – bintang turun menghiasi langit di pinggir jalan dekat kampus mereka.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol benar – benar berusaha memberikan waktunya untuk Baekhyun. Bukan berarti ia menelantarkan pekerjaannya, ia hanya menguranginya. Ia menyadari ia juga manusia yang memiliki kehidupan lain di luar pekerjaannya, menjadi dokter bukan berarti ia harus memberikan seluruh 24 jam miliknya untuk berada di rumah sakit. Ia tau dokter bukanlah Tuhan. Hidup dan mati pasien bukan di tangan dokter, dokter hanya menjadi perantara saja. Kini jika Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan dua oprasi di luar shift, ia akan langsung pulang.

Pembagian waktu yang Chanyeol lakukan ternyata sangat membuahkan hasil. Hubungan mereka mulai terlihat seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Ketika Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun memasakan makan malam untuk mereka berdua, di pagi haripun Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama sambil membicarakan tentang hal – hal yang terjadi. Entah itu pekerjaan miliknya, milik Baekhyun, teman – teman dan keluarga mereka, segalanya yang berhubungan dengan hidup mereka berdua. Ketika malam datang mereka berdua selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbagi cinta dalam untaian lengan satu sama lain.

Tiba hari yang mereka janjikan. Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol selama 15 menit, tapi Chanyeol tidak juga datang. Apa Chanyeol lupa? Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya kecuali ada masalah yang benar – benar tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sambil menunggu, Baekhyun membuka ponselnya, barangkali Chanyeol mengabarinya sesuatu dan benar saja, sebuah pesan dikirim sekitar 4 jam yang lalu.

" Ada kecelakaan. " hanya begitu isinya. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar – benar sibuk sampai ia mengirim pesan sependek itu.

Menghela nafas, Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah mengantisipasi kejadian ini. Padahal ia sengaja naik bus kota dan tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri karena mereka sudah mendiskusikan akan memakai mobil Chanyeol saja.

Menit demi menit ia tunggu. Langit senja berwarna jingga terang mulai menggelap, lampu – lampu jalanan mulai menyala, burung – burung berterbangan kembali ke sarang mereka menunjukan malam akan datang, hingga langit hampir berubah menjadi benar – benar kelam, ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai pasrah, suara klakson mobil yang ia sangat kenali mengembalikan semangatnya.

Sebuah mobil sedan putih terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan wajah super panik masih menggunakan jas dokter, bahkan stetoskop masih menghiasi lehernya, ia sudah sangat siap menerima damprat istrinya, tapi bukan amarah yang ia dapatkan seperti ekspetasi Chanyeol selama ia mengebut kesini, senyuman manis Baekhyun yang menyapanya, " Aku tau kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu. "

Tidak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa Chanyeol merasa beruntung ia memiliki Baekhyun sebagai istrinya saat ini, " Aku benar – benar mencintaimu. "

Walaupun mereka melewatkan senja, tapi bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun karena mereka tetap masih bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Di tengah dinginnya angin malam, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun di atas mobil sedan miliknya dengan menikmati makan malam yang Baekhyun bawa bersama.

Keadaan masih sama jika dibandingkan dengan jaman saat mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu, mungkin hanya pakaian mereka yang membedakan. Baekhyun hampir selalu memakai seragam pemandu sorak miliknya sementara Chanyeol memakai kemeja atau seragam basket, sekarang Baekhyun memakai dress putih dengan cardingan dan Chanyeol dengan jas dokternya. Bintang – bintang mulai bermunculan menghiasi gelapnya langit malam, " Ada sesuatu? " Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ia terus menatap wajah istrinya tanpa henti.

" Tak apa, "

" Kau pembohong payah, kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku, kau tau kan? " kikik Baekhyun.

" Aku berpikir... " ia memberi jeda sebentar, berhati – hati dengan kalimatnya.

" Sungguh jika kau tak mau ini tak apa. "

" Tidak, tidak Yeol, jika itu membuat kita berdua bahagia, maka aku akan setuju. "

" Apa pendapatmu tentang bayi?"

Sebenarnya hal ini baru menganggu Chanyeol selama beberapa hari belakangan, tepatnya ketika ia tidak sengaja melewati ruangan bayi di rumah sakit, Chanyeol memang sudah bahagia hidup berdua bersama Baekhyun, tapi tanpa ia sadar selama ini ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika wajah mereka berdua disatukan?

Betapa inginnya Chanyeol menginginkan adanya Chanyeol kecil ataupun Baekhyun kecil berlarian mengelilingi rumah mereka membuat keributan, hidup mereka pasti akan semakin lengkap, tapi setiap ia melihat Baekhyun hendak pergi berlatih atau sekedar membicarakan pertandingan - pertandingan yang akan datang, ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Lagi - lagi pekerjaan mereka yang menjadi masalah. Pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai atlit tentu saja tidak memungkinkan ia untuk hamil dalam beberapa jangka waktu ke depan.

" Tak apa jika kau tak mau, aku mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu, " Chanyeol lekas menambahkan melihat kebisuan Baekhyun.

" Bukan, bukan aku tak ingin, aku hanya ragu, Yeol... " balasnya.

" Ragu? "

" Menjadi orangtua bukanlah seperti saat kita bekerja, Yeol. Kita tidak menjalankannya hanya untuk beberapa jam dalam sehari atau memakai kontrak dengan beberapa jangka waktu tertentu, tapi seumur hidup kita, seluruh waktu kita akan kita berikan kepada mereka, masalahnya adalah apakah kita bisa? Apakah kita siap? Ditambah dengan pekerjaan kita yang seperti ini. "

" Aku tau Baek, tapi apakah kau pernah sekali saja membayangkan hidup kita dengan malaikat kecil diantara kita? Kau memang sudah cukup untukku, tapi hal itu tentu akan berbeda. "

" Tentu saja pernah, bahkan sering. Justru selama ini ku pikir kau yang tidak pernah menginginkan bayi diantara kita. "

Chanyeol terkesikap mendengarnya, jantungnya mendadak berdetak menjadi lebih kencang dari biasanya, " Jadi kau setuju? "

" Kita bisa mencobanya, " tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol, yakin mereka berdua memang sama - sama menginginkannya.

" Aku adalah laki - laki paling beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, "

" Berhenti menggombal, Yeol! " sergah Baekhyun, kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Menjalin hubungan bersama Chanyeol untuk waktu yang cukup lama ternyata tidak juga menghilangkan sifat Baekhyun yang mudah malu saat digoda oleh suaminya itu.

" Aku akan mengatur kembali pekerjaanku jika suatu hari kita punya bayi, aku tau pasti akan banyak halangan di masa depan, tapi aku akan berusaha memberikan segala yang ku punya dan ku bisa, "

" Aku tau, "

" Tapi...Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Maksudku kau atlet dan itu- " Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibir Chanyeol membuatnya tidak menyelesaikan kalimat.

" Jika kau saja mau berusaha dalam pekerjaanmu, masa aku tidak? "

" Ini berbeda, Baek. "

" Tidak apa - apa, setelah bayi kita cukup besar aku bisa melanjutkan karir menjadi pelatih. "

Chanyeol mencernah perlahan - lahan jawaban Baekhyun, " Tunggu... Maksudmu, kau akan berhenti menjadi atlet?! " sergahnya kaget.

" Aku tidak mau kau mengorbankan impianmu hanya untukku! "

" Yeol ini bukan hanya tentang kau, tapi aku juga menginginkan ini. Kita sama - sama menginginkannya dan kadang kita tidak selalu bisa menjalankan dua kenginginan kita bersama - sama sekaligus akan tiba saat dimana kita harus memilih dan ini pilihanku. "

" Kau yakin? "

" Tentu saja. Hidupku kini bukan untuk pemandu sorak lagi, tapi untuk bersamamu. "

Hening setelah itu, tapi tubuh Chanyeol tidak henti - hentinya bergerak, menandakan ia gelisah.

" Jangan merasa bersalah, "

" Apakah aku merengut impianmu? ''

" Bahagia bersamamu adalah impianku sekarang, Yeol " dalam ciuman istrinya, Chanyeol meyakinkan diri kalau mereka berdua sama - sama mengambil langkah yang tepat.

Di pertengahan bulan Desember, semua orang mendadak menjadi sangat sibuk. Bekerja lembur agar bisa mengambil cuti untuk liburan natal dan tahun baru. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, sekarang baru tanggal 20, tapi ia benar - benar sangat sibuk, bekerja lembur setiap hari, agar ia bisa menghabiskan natal bersama istrinya di rumah. Baekhyun sudah mulai menghias seisi rumah dengan berbagai pernak - pernik perhiasan natal, rangkaian mistletoe sudah digantung di atas pintu rumah, kaos kaki natal besar - besar menghiasi perapian, pohon natal juga sudah, tapi belum dihias karena Baekhyun bersikeras ingin mengiasnya berdua bersama Chanyeol. Ini adalah natal pertama mereka sebagai sepasang sumi istri dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau melewatkannya.

Pukul 9 malam Chanyeol baru saja membereskan pakaian bekas operasi miliknya lalu hendak bersiap pulang ketika ia mendengar keributan dari lorong gawat darurat, walaupun ia sudah melatih mentalnya untuk berusaha tidak ikut campur dalam keadaan - keadaan seperti ini, tapi kali ini hatinya entah mengapa sangat gelisah, seolah memaksanya untuk pergi melihat ada apa yang terjadi, maka ia mengikutinya.

Baiklah, hanya melihat, tidak akan ikut campur, janji Chanyeol. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Baekhyun menghias pohon natal mereka.

Seragam - seragam berbaju putih berlalu lalang kesana kemari menuju ruang gawat darurat, para perawat sibuk mendorong ranjang berisi pasien yang tak sadarkan diri, bau amis darah memenuhi indra penciuman Chanyeol, " Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Chanyeol kepada salah satu rekan perawatnya, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat enggan menjawab membuat Chanyeol bingung, tapi ketika melihat siapa pasien di atas ranjang yang di dorong Kyungsoo, ia langsung mengerti mengapa Kyunhsoo terlihat seperti itu, Baekhyun.

Istrinya terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah menutupi hampir sekujur tubuhnya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kakinya seolah tak menapak pada lantai, tubuhnya bergetar hebat tak karuan, " Sebaiknya aku masuk, " Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, pintu ruang gawat darurat ditutup dengan suaranya yang khas.

Masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu memencet angka satu, panggilan darurat kepada Baekhyun, tidak tersambung apa - apa, belum putus asa Chanyeol memeriksa pesannya, ada 5 pesan masuk dari Baekhyun, semuanya dikirim sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, berarti saat Chanyeol masih berada di ruang oprasi.

" Yeol, kau pulang cepatkan? " 16. 01

" Aku tidak sabar untuk menghias natal bersama kau! " 16.04

" Ternyata aku lupa membeli bintang untuk di atas pohon, aku akan membelinya dulu, saat kau pulang aku pasti sudah ada di rumah. " 16.05

" Aku sudah menemukannya, ah andai kau ada disini kita bisa memilihnya bersama. Banyak sekali bintang - bintang indah. " 16.40

" Aku mencintaimu. " 16.50

Kepalanya pening, dunia jungkir balik dengan mudahnya meruntuhkan kehidupan Chanyeol, harusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan - keadaan seperti ini, tapi berbeda jika yang terbaring di dalam sana dengan penuh darah dan ditemani pisau - pisau bedah adalah istrinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan, ia tau sendiri itu. Ia tidak bisa membantu apapun, ia tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam oprasi, bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi ia tau ia tidak akan sanggup. Chanyeol mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada rekan - rekan kerjanya dalam menangani pasien kali ini, ia tau jika ia yang melakukannya ia tidak akan kuat, memotong, menjahit, membedah tubuh istrinya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit ia menunggu dan terus menunggu. Bibir Chanyeol terus berdoa, memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan istrinya, meminta kesempatan untuk dapat hidup bersama dengan cintanya lagi.

Tiga jam akhirnya lampu pintu darurat berubah menjadi hijau, menandakan oprasi sudah selesai, " Bagaimana keadaan istriku? " Chanyeol langsung menghampiri orang pertama yang keluar, dokter Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memang satu divisi, tapi mereka tidak dekat karena tidak pernah 1 team.

" Chanyeol, ini akan berat untukmu, " ucapnya muram.

" Dia istriku, Jongin. "

" Kita bicara di ruanganku, "

Chanyeol mengikuti Jongin menuju lantai 7, lantai yang sama dengan ruangan tempat Chanyeol praktek, jantung Chanyeol berdentum - dentum takut, mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Jongin memberikan map besar berwarna putih kepada Chanyeol, tentu saja ia tau apa isi map itu karena sehari - hari Chanyeol juga berkutat dengan tumpukan map - map putih panjang lainnya, foto ronsen.

" Aku tau kau sendiri pasti sudah bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun tanpa ku jelaskan, tapi sebagai dokter yang menangani istrimu dan rekan kerjamu, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskannya kepadamu. "

Doa Chanyeol memang dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, Baekhyun selamat, tapi sepertinya Tuhan hanya mengabulkan setengah dari doanya, " Baekhyun akan memiliki gangguan memori, anterograde amnesia dimana ia tidak akan bisa mengingat sesuatu dalam jangka panjang yang permanen, singkatnya ia akan lupa apa yang ia lakukan hari ini di esok hari. "

Entah mana yang lebih buruk, kehilangan Baekhyun untuk selamanya atau menjadi orang asing bagi Baekhyun selamanya, Chanyeol tentu sangat tau bagaimana penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun. Kemungkinan untuk sembuh dari penyakit itu hanya 1 banding 1000, bukan berarti tidak ada harapan, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil, belum ada terapi atau obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya, mungkin hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun.

Belum selesai pukulan dalam hidup Chanyeol, ia menyadari masih ada satu foto lagi di belakangnya bukan foto ronsen, foto ini kecil dan haampir seluruhnya berwarna hitam, hanya ada sedikit garis - garis putih di foto itu, " Foto usg? "

" Ya, Chanyeol. Ini foto bayimu. "

" A-apa? "

Program bayi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalanan dengan baik, tapi ia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun sudah mengandung karena memang Baekhyun tidak menunjukan tanda - tanda ia sudah berisi, tidak ada morning sickness atau permintaan aneh - aneh, semuanya berjalan normal... atau memang sebenarnya ia yang tidak sadar?

" Chanyeol, ia sudah tidak ada. "

" S-siapa? " tanya Chanyeol seperti orang ling lung.

" Bayimu, Baekhyub keguguran saat mengalami kecelakaan. "

Hatinya mati rasa. Terlalu banyak kesakitan yang ia terima hari ini, sehingga ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Istri tercintanya, bayinya, keluarganya hancur dalam sekali kedipan mata. Sakit hatinya kini seolah sudah menyatu ke dalam tulang - tulang di dalam tubuhnya.

" Janinnya masih kami simpan, ku rasa kau paling tidak mau menguburkannya? "

Di tengah dinginnya bulan Desember, Chanyeol menggali sendiri liang kubur untuk bayinya, ia memakamkan, Daisies di pemakaman kota tempat ia tinggal, Chanyeol memang tidak tau apa jenis kelamin bayinya, tapi nama itu terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol begitu saja, mungkin karena itu adalah salah satu bunga kesukaan Baekhyun, walaupun tidak sampai bisa dipanggil paling tidak bayinya memiliki nama, " Maafkan aku. "

Dalam kecelakaan sebenarnya tidak ada siapa yang salah siapa yang benar, tapi perasaan bersalah itu tetap ada. Andai ia tidak lembur, andai ia menemani Baekhyun dan masih banyak andai - andai yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Empat hari setelahnya Baekhyun sudah boleh pulang tepat ketika malam natal, jatah lembur Chanyeol juga sudah bisa ia pakai sejak hari ini, tapi kini ia entah tidak tahu harus menggunakannya untuk apa, semuanya seperti sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

" Halo Chanyeol, aku minta kau harus bersabar, ini agak sulit untuk kalian berdua. " Jongin menyapa Chanyeol di depan kamar rawat Baekhyub,

" Tentu saja, ia istriku, " tanpa sadar nada suaranya berubah ketus.

" Maafkan aku Jongin. " lanjut Chanyeol menyesal.

" Tak apa - apa, aku mengerti. Ada kemungkinan ia bisa sembuh, kau harus terus mensupportnya, perlakukan ia seperti biasa, aku yakin kau sebagai dokter pun mengerti bagaimana cara menanganinya. Nah, selamat natal! " Jongin pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Ia memang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hari ini, tapi lubuk hatinya tau sebenarnya ia tidak akan pernah siap, menghela nafas Chanyeol menarik gagang pintu yang dingin, Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang ketika ia masuk.

" Halo, " Baekhyun tersenyum, cantik. Terlalu cantik untuk seseorang yang habis mengalami kecelakaan, kembali Chanyeol terpukau dengan istrinya, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu di perpustakaan, hatinya berkata lagi ' dialah orangnya ' dan seperti dengan janji sakral mereka, dalam suka maupun duka, Chanyeol akan mencoba bertahan.

" Hai, "

" Kau siapa? " kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol otomatis menutup, berusaha menahan sakit yang membuncah di dalam dadanya, ketika membukanya, Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantab,

" Aku suamimu dan kau istriku yang bernama Baekhyun. "

Ini tidak mudah. Sama sekali tidak mudah. Natal pertama yang harusnya menjadi kenangan manis mereka sebagai suami istri, harusnya tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan Baekhyun yang tampak terus bingung dan ketakutan, sementara Chanyeol yang bersembunyi dari sakit hatinya.

" Mengapa pohon natalnya tidak dihias? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Kau mau menugguku agar kita bisa menghiasnya bersama, "

" Oh ya? Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita hias sekarang? "

Keinginan Baekhyun untuk menghias pohon berdua akhirnya terpenuhi, sambil menghias dengan hati - hati Chanyeol mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka berdua kepada istrinya, ternyata menangani istrinya sebagai pasien sendiri bukanlah hal yang sulit, Baekhyun adalah pasien yang baik, ia merespon sesuatu dengan sangat baik.

" Kau kecelakaan ketika membeli bintang, kita mulai perlahan, katakan jika kau merasa pusing atau ada yang sakit, oke? Jangan memaksa terlalu keras, "

" Aku tau suamiku, " balasnya riang membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir, Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah seolah - olah Chanyeol bukanlah suami yang baru ia kenali beberapa jam lau.

Perhatian Baekhyun terlalih pada tumpukan kecil di dekat pohon, " Ah, kado! Apakah itu milik kita? "

" Tentu saja, silahkan buka milikmu, " Chanyeol memang sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Baekhyun sejak lama, jauh - jauh hari ia sudah membeli pesanan istrinya.

" Kau memberiku kamera! " Baekhyun berseru senang ketika membuka kado miliknya.

" Tunggu, apakah aku sudah memberikanmu kado? " lanjutnya lagi.

" Aku tidak tau, " jawabnya jujur, ia memang benar - benar tidak tau apakah Baekhyun akan memberikannya apa, ketika Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang ia mau, ia tidak menjawab apapun karena memang baginya sudah tidak ada yang ia inginkan lagi di hidupnya yang sudah sempurnya. Setidaknya dulu.

Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak kecil ke pangkuan Chanyeol, membuat rahangnya sontak menganga kaget, " Ku rasa ini untukmu? "

" Aku tidak menyiapkannya, aku menemukannya di bagian paling belakang pohon. " sesal Baekhyun mengerti akan keterkagetan Chanyeol.

" Tak apa, ayo kita lihat apa yang kau berikan kepadaku, " tali berwarna merah yang menghiasi kotak hitam ia tarik.

Sebuah benda putih panjang dengan garis dua di bagian tengahnya jatuh dari dalam kotak. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Testpack.

Istrinya memberikan hadiah testpack dengan garis dua untuknya di natal pertama mereka. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kehamilannya dan kenyataan bahwa hal ini disembunyikan karena akan menjadi kado natal untuk Chanyeol membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

" Apakah aku memberikanmu bayi? " Baekhyub mengambil testpack dari tangan Chanyeol.

" Aku hamil? " tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

" Dulu, " jawab Chanyeol pelan.

" Lalu kemana anak kita sekarang? Aku tidak merasakan apapun dalam perutku, " suara Baekhyub bergetar panik, kedua tangannya meraba - raba perutnya yang rata berusaha mencari sedikit gundukan disana.

Menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya lagi, Chanyeol memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, " Ia sudah pergi ke surga, "

Detik berikutnya adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah Chanyeol lihat, Baekhyun menjerit dan menangis meraung - raung tidak terima dengan kenyataan bayinya sudah tak ada, seiring dengan setiap bulir air mata istrinya jatuh hatinya menjadi jauh semakin sakit dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam baru Baekhyun mulai tenang, ia tertidur di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, bahkan dalam tidurnyapun Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan getaran pelan dari tangis istrinya, tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam dirinya secara keji seperti ini.

Hanya ada satu sisi positif dari penyakit Baekhyun, ia akan melupakan tentang bayinya di esok hari, terdengar jahat memang seolah Chanyeol memutus tali penghubungantara ibu dan anak, tapi melihat istrinya tersiksa karena kematian anak mereka ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada dilupakan olehnya.

Mengantisipasi kejadian buruk ini, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun. Memanfaatkan penyakit hilang ingatan yang di derita istrinya, Chanyeol seolah menghapus salah satu bagian penting dari kehidupan mereka. Testpack milik Baekhyun, ia sembunyikan bersama dengan foto usg bayi mereka di dalam ruang kerjanya di rumah sakit.

Setiap sudut rumah mereka kini dipenuhi post it, Chanyeol menempelkannya guna sebagai petunjuk rutinitas bagi Baekhyun. Di meja nakas samping ranjang mereka adalah post it pertama yang akan Baekhyun baca setiap harinya,

" Namamu Baekhyun, kau mempunyai suami bernama Chanyeol. Kau menderita penyakit hilang ingatan jangka pendek, " begitu isinya.

" Bagaimana rasanya? " Tanya Baekhyun disuatu malam di bulan Januari. Hari ini tepat sebulan setelah kecelakaan Baekhyun.

" Apanya? "

" Dilupakan. "

Chanyeol cukup kaget, ia letakan tangannya di bawah kepala, menatap langit – langit kamar mereka yang putih, rahangnya terbuka dan tertutup selama beberapa detik sebelum suaranya muncul dengan serak, " Bagaimana rasanya melupakan? "

" Kau tidak menjawabku, "

" Hatiku sudah mulai kebal menghadapinya, "

Bohong. Seperti membaca ulang buku kesukaan, beberapa kali dibaca masih seru, tapi ketika kau sudah terlalu sering membacanya, kau sudah tau bagaimana jalan ceritanya dan kau mulai bosan. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Mengulangi hal yang sama setiap harinya, dilupakan lagi setiap harinya perlahan ia mulai putus asa. Ia mulai lelah. Bagaimana dengan 2 tahun dari sekarang? 5 tahun? 10 tahun?

Badai pertama berhasil ia lewati dengan baik, tapi badai kedua Chanyeol ragu apakah ia mampu? Kembali lagi seperti masalah yang menjadi pertengkaran pertama mereka di awal masa pernikahan, Chanyeol merasakan kini ia seperti menikah dengan orang asing lagi.

Lebih buruk dari itu karena orang asing tersebut akan melupakan segalanya setiap harinya. Baekhyun memang berusaha bersikap biasa, Jake pun begitu ia tetap memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti biasa, tapi rasanya sudah tidak sama lagi. Perasaan itu memudar bersamaan dengan ingatan Baekhyun setiap harinya. Segalanya kini terasa seperti hanya kewajiban semata.

Di tengah kegalauan, perlahan hati Chanyeol mulai berpindah. Masa cuti Chanyeol sudah habis, ia kembali disibukan dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, diantara oprasi – oprasi dan berbagai pasien serta rekan kerjanya, Kyungsoo hadir mengisi kekosongan hati Chanyeol.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi rekan kerja memasuki ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut. Berawal dari rasa simpati Kyungsoo, berlanjut ke sesuatu yang lebih erotis. Chanyeol tentu masih mempunyai kebutuhan biologis dan keadaa Baekhyun jelas tidak memungkinkannya, akhirnya terjadilah hal itu, mengabaikan suara – suara di kepalanya, bahwa ini tidak benar beralasan Kyungsoo bisa memberikan sesuatu yang tidak bias Baekhyun penuhi lagi.

Hubungan gelap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terus berlanjut, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Rasa takut dan rasa bersalah Chanyeol lenyap begitu saja ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun melihat karena keesokan harinya Baekhyun akan melupakannya yang berarti tidak akan meninggalkan sakit hati sedikitpun di hati istrinya.

Sayangnya Chanyeol terlalu naif, ia lupa di dunia ini semua makhluk hidup memiliki perasaan, binatang, tumbuhan, tak terkucuali bagi penderita amnesia, perasaan Baekhyun masih sama seperti orang – orang pada umumnya.

" Siapa ini? " Baekhyun memegang ponsel suaminya dengan wajah kecewa. Pesan teksnya dengan Kyungsoo memenuhi layar ponsel, berisikan kalimat – kalimat yang dulu sering ia gunakan bersama Baekhyun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini privasiku! " Chanyeol merebut ponselnya kesal.

" Privasi? Bukankah aku istrimu? Aku berhak tau untuk apa suamiku berkirim pesan – pesan manis dengan orang lain yang harusnya hanya ia lakukan denganku! "

Disini pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh, akhirnya segala emosi dan kefrustasian yang ia tahan selama ini keluar, " Kau tidak tau rasanya menjalani hari – hari menjadiku! Dilupakan, memulai segalanya dari awal disetiap pagi! "

" Ini tidak adil untukku! "

" Tidak adil? Dimanakah letak ketidakadilan itu? Lihatlah kenyataannya, ingatanmu tidak akan kembali! Kau bangun dan semuanya baik – baik saja, tapi bagaimana denganku? Dan sialnya kau istriku, aku harus mengenalkan diriku padamu setiap pagi! Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya? Tentu tidak karena kau tidak mencintaiku, aku bukanlah siapa – siapa untukmu, kau tak mengenaliku! Dan hubungan ini hanyalah suatu kewajiban! "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih, Baekhyun jarang sekali menangis, ia bukan gadis yang cengeng kecuali ada sesuatu yang benar – benar mematahkan hatinya dan kini ia menangis, " Ingatanku memang buruk, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. " Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam, seolah udara memberikan kekuatan kepadanya sebelum ia melanjutkan, " Ingatanku memang tidak mengenalimu, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Ketika kau lelah aku masih bisa merasakannya, begitupun ketika kau senang. Aku masih sanggup mencintaimu meski tanpa kenangan diantara kita. "

" Kau tau apa bagian terburuknya? Kyungsoo membuatku melihatnya seperti aku melihatmu dulu. "

" Aku mencoba untuk tidak menyakitimu dengan berusaha berlaku seperti istri pada umumnya kepadamu, seolah aku tidak menderita penyakit ini karena aku tidak mau melihatmu kecewa! Mungkin lebih baik dulu aku mati saja daripada aku harus hidup dalam kebohongan seperti ini! "

Hening setelahnya. Keduanya terenggah – engah, belum pernah suhu ruangan rumah mereka setinggi ini, kepala Chanyeol terasa berat dan pening, tanpa melihat wajah istrinya barang sedikitpun, Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, " Mau kemana? "

" Menenangkan pikiran, sebaiknya kau juga. "

" Kau tau esok aku akan melupakan hal ini. "

Sebelum Chanyeol benar – benar keluar rumah, ia sempat menoleh sedikit ke belakang, " Aku harap suatu hari kita bisa mencintai satu sama lain seperti dulu lagi, " ujar Baekhyun.

Pintu ditutup dengan debum keras, meninggalkan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun dengan kebisuan Chanyeol.

Apartemen Kyungsoo yang biasanya bisa menenangkan hati Chanyeol kali ini entah mengapa malah membuat hatinya semakin gundah, Kyungsoo terbaring dalam dekapan Chanyeol, " Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun? " Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Mengapa tidak kau ceraikan saja dia? "

" Kyung, dia- "

" Hubungan kalian hanya suatu formalitas. Jika kau ceraikan dia, kewajibanmu sebagai suami sudah lepas. Kenapa kau tetap mempertahankan ketika kau tau perasaanmu sudah tidak disana lagi? "

Hati kecil Chanyeol juga ikut bertanya kepadanya, apakah ia benar – benar sudah tidak mencintai Baekhyun?

Ragu. Ia bimbang. Saat bersama Kyungsoo ia memang merasa terhibur, beban hidupnya seolah terangkat, tapi apakah ia benar - benar bahagia? Kebahagiaannya bersama Kyungsoo hanyalah pelarian. Apakah debaran hatinya saat bersama Kyungsoi mengalahkan debaran saat pertama ia melihat Baekhyun?

" Lebih baik kau ceraikan dia untuk kebaikan kita semua. Setelah itu kita bisa menikah, aku mencintaimu dan aku tau kau juga. "

" Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? "

" Biarkan saja dia, toh dia sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi. "

Menjelang pagi Chanyeol perlahan – lahan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, ia pulang. Kejadian malam ini membuat ia tidak bisa tidur. Hatinya gusar. Ia memang lelah dengan keadaannya bersama Baekhyun tapi bukan berarti perkataan Kyungsoo benar. Ini bukan tentang kewajiban semata, Chanyeol tau dirinya juga tidak akan bisa melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja ketika mereka bercerai dan memikirkan masa depan yang akan datang tanpa dirinya disisi Baekhyun membuat hati kecilnya memberontak marah, ia tidak rela, walaupun istrinya akan terus melupakan sosok itu di esok hari, tapi tidak akan pernah ia bisa melihat ada sosok lain yang menempati posisinya disisi Baekhyun.

Sebut ia egois, tapi ketika ia memasuki rumah mereka dan melihat foto pernikahan mereka yang menghiasi ruang tamu, kenangan – kenangan bersama istrinya bagai rol film yang terputar merangsek memasuki otak Chanyeol, masih teringat jelas dalam hati Chanyeol perasaan ketika mereka pertams kali bertemu, bagaimana jiwanya seolah berkata ' Akhirnya aku menemukanmu ' ketika mereka dipertemukan dan hal itu tidak terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, baginya seperti pergi liburan ditengah kepenatan pekerjaanmu, tapi itu bukan rumah dan tidak akan pernah menjadi rumah baginya. Tidak ada kupu – kupu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya ketika mereka bersama, debaran kebahagiaan itu tidak pernah ada dan ia sendiri tau jawabannya, itu hanyalah nafsu semata, ia masih mencintai Bakehyun karena sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau akan selalu kembali ke rumah.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak memandang wajah istrinya seperti ini, Chanyeol sudah lupa. Sinar mentari menyusup melalui jendela kamar, menyinari wajah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun Chanyeol masih bisa melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang disebabkan olehnya. Kejadian kemarin akan dilupakan Baekhyun. Pagi ini istrinya akan bangun seperti biasa, hubungan mereka akan normal kembali seperti sebelum – sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada perselingkuhan dan pertengkaran hebat, fakta tersebut membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling bajingan di dunia.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, Chanyeol berjanji ia harus memperbaiki segalanya lagi, " Selamat pagi dan kau adalah? "

" Park Chanyeol, suamimu. " jawabnya.

Roda kehidupan kembali naik, cinta yang sempat hilang sudah kembali lagi. Hari – hari berikutnya terasa kembali normal, maksudnya seperti ketika sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Walau harus mengulang kembali di esok hari, tapi tak apa karena mereka menjalaninya bersama. Kini segalanya berubah, tidak ada lagi rasa sesal, perasaan bersalah dan berat hati ketika pagi datang. Walau istrinya tidak seperti dulu, tapi dalam ketidak sempurnaan itulah Chanyeol merasa segalanya sempurna.

Kyungsoo marah besar tentu saja, ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua ini, Kyungsoo melempar segala barang yang bisa ia gapai, tidak berhenti sampai disitu, di tempat kerjapun sama, Kyungsoo memborbardir Chanyeol kesana – kemari, hingga dokter kepala memindahkan divisi Kyungsoo ke tempat lain, tapi Chanyeol tetap tegas dengan keputusannya.

Memasuki awal musim semi, Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan dirinya. Jantungnya sering berdebar lebih cepat atau lebih lambat dari seharusnya, ia menjadi mudah lemah dan tidak bertenaga, kadang tanpa suhu panas sedikitpun tubuhnya bisa berkeringat sangat banyak. Puncaknya di suatu pagi ketika ia baru sampai di rumah sakit, otot jantungnya seperti diremas dengan sangat erat dan dunia berubah menjadi gelap.

Ketika ia bangun, wajah Jongin yang pertama menyapanya. Sejak Jongin menangani Baekhyun, mereka menjadi cukup dekat, tetapi yang membuatnya bertanya – tanya adalah wajah muram Jongin. Wajah yang sama ketika dulu Jongin memberitau tentang kondisi Baekhyun, " Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" Chanyeol, aku disini sebagai dokter untukmu ingin kau menjawab jujur, apakah kau merokok dan sering minum alkohol? Atau setidaknya pernah dalam jangka waktu yang lama? " tanyanya serius.

Merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan kenyataan, maka Chanyeol menjawab jujur sesuai permintaan Jongin, " Dulu sebelum masuk kuliah. Sepanjang smp dan sma. "

" Kau di diagnosis terkena miocardial infarct atau serangan jantung, meskipun kau pasti sudah mengenali penyakit ini, tapi aku tetap akan menjelaskannya ulang, sebagian otot jantungmu mati dan tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik untuk memompa darah keseluruh tubuh. Memang penyakit ini bisa muncul tiba – tiba dalam waktu yang sempit, tapi aku yakin beberapa hari ini pasti kau sudah merasakan gejalanya. Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh gaya hidup burukmu dulu. "

Chanyeol melengkapi penjelasan Jongin dengan pernyataannya, " Lalu perlu transpalasi jantung. "

" Benar sekali, jika tidak... "

" Aku tau, Jong. Berapa waktu yang ku punya? "

" Tidak lebih dari dua minggu. "

Waktu memang benar – benar memusuhi Chanyeol. Waktu sudah merengut istrinya dan kini akan merengut dirinya juga. Chanyeol ingin tau seberapa jahat dirinya di kehidupan lampau, sehingga Tuhan memberikan hukuman berat bertubi – tubi kepada dirinya saat ini. Waktu seolah mengejar Chanyeol bagai burnonan kelas kakap, setiap detiknya berlomba – lomba merengut hembusan nafasnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, ia tidak menuliskan sampai kapan karena ia sendiri tidak tau apakah setelah dua minggu, ia masih hidup atau tidak.

Jantung Chanyeol semakin lemah setiap harinya, nafas Chanyeol juga sering terputus – putus dan Jongin belum juga menemukan jantung yang cocok untuk dirinya.

Memasuki minggu terakhir, Chanyeol mulai pasrah. Waktu yang ia miliki kini ia berikan total untuk istrinya, setiap hari mereka habiskan dengan berjalan – jalan, memasak bersama atau sekadar menonton film di atas sofa dalam pelukan satu sama lain sampai Baekhyun tertidur. Jika biasanya ia tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun yang tertidur kini Chanyeol menangis. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya lenyap dari hidup Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kehabisan waktu, sisa tiga hari dan sekarang mereka berdua berada di atas kap mobil sedan putih milik Chanyeol, masih di tempat favorite mereka sejak dulu. Tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan akan datang hari dimana ia ke tempat ini dengan hati kacau, takut, marah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Masih sama seperti dulu, langit senja cantik berwarna orange, burung – burung berterbangan dan Baekhyun disisinya yang berbeda hanyalah hatinya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? " Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan.

" Kau. "

" Ada apa denganku? "

" Aku berpikir, kemana ingatan kita jika kita sedang lupa? " Chanyeol ertanya dari pikiran kacau yang mematahkan ketenangan.

"Mati mungkin? Ingatan itu terkubur. "

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? " Chanyeol dapat merasakan pita suaranya tercekat, bukan karena penyakitnya kali ini, tapi karena genangan di kedua bola matanya, " Jangan biarkan aku hilang, sayangku, jangan biarkan aku mati. Berjanjilah kau akan mengingatku. "

" Yeol..., maafkan aku, " tangan Baekhyun meraih miliknya, menggenggamnya hangat. Terasa sangat hidup walau hanya untuk kenangan singkat.

" Sssssh, jangan meminta maaf, " dan tembok yang sudah Chanyeol bangun akhirnya runtuh, tubuhnya bergetar keras, terisak – isak seperti bayi, " Aku akan mengingatmu, Yeol. " bisik Baekhyun pilu.

Chanyeol awalnya memang tidak berniat memberitahu keadaan jantungnya pada Baekhyun, tapi ia teringat pertengkaran besar mereka dengan fakta Baekhyun masih memiliki hati yang sama baiknya seperti dulu dan dalam keadaan apapun istrinya memiliki hak untuk mengetahui ini akhirnya ia menumpahkan segala beban yang ia tanggung beberapa waktu, " Aku sekarat. "

" Aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu dalam hitungan hari. Jantungku, aku sakit. " kedua mata Chanyeol merah, bibirnya pucat dan sinar senja mulai meninggalkan mereka.

Tidak perlu menjelaskan penyakitnya dengan detail, air mata berlomba – lomba keluar dari kedua kelopak mata milik istrinya setelah itu, membuktikan, bahwa hati Baekhyun memang masih sama seperti dulu, sesehat dulu tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Hatinya ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami suaminya.

Seiring dengan sinar terakhir matahari senja, kegelapan mulai naik. Malam itu tanpa bintang seolah dunia ikut memberikan perpisahan padanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu dan terus menunggu, hingga pukul 10 malam, Chanyeol menyerah. Keheningan menemani mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Tengah malam telah lewat ketika mereka sampai di rumah, tubuh dan pikiran mereka terbakar rasa letih, tapi keduanya tidak ada yang berniat tidur, " Aku benar – benar ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ku punya untuk terus mengingatmu, " bibir Baekhyun bergetar.

Jika memang semudah itu, dada keduanya tidak akan sesakit sekarang. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, tapi tidak ada yang bergerak mendekat maupun menjauh. Posisi mereka bertahan beberapa menit, sampai Baekhyun memulai permainan membuat Chanyeol terkejut, tapi rasanya semua terasa sangat wajar saat ini. Tangan yang saling bertautan, bibir di atas bibir yang begitu pas satu sama lain, kehangatan kulit satu sama lain. Mereka bergulingan di bawah selimut, di atas lereng kecil harapan karena terlalu wajar sampai Chanyeol melupakan segalanya, amnesia, jantungnya biarlah malam ini mereka merasakan kenyataan dalam sentuhan masing – masing.

" Aku mencintaimu, " ujar Baekhyun, tapi realitas Chanyeol tau Baekhyun akan tetap melupakannya, bukan karena amnesia yang ia derita, tapi karena waktu. Sebab waktu itu keji, perlahan ia mengambil serpihan kecil, awalnya yang tak berarti lalu menjadi yang paling berharga dan jahatnya lagi, Chanyeol langsung memasuki tahap terakhir.

" Aku akan mati. "

" Tidak kau tidak- "

" Ya, Baek. Jantungku akan berhenti berdetak dalam hitungan jam, "

" Kau akan baik – baik saja, " suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat serak, menyakitkan mendengarnya.

Chanyeol meraih jari – jari Baekhyun yang hangat, menaruhnya tepat di atas jantung lemahnya berada, " Kau bisa merasakannya? Detak jantungku. Aku ingin menghabiskan detak – detak terakhir ini untukmu, "

Ada momen ketika realita mnejadi lebih menyakitkan ketimbang kebohongan terkeji di dunia, setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol berhasil memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, namun senyum itu bergetar dan akhirnya runtuh saat ia berkata, " Nanti..., bersediakah kau tetap mencintaiku? Bulan depan, tahun depan, 5 tahun, 10 tahun lagi? "

" Tentu saja, kau suamiku. "

" Berjanjilah padaku.. "

" Aku akan mencintaimu esok dan akan mengingatmu selamanya. " ujar Baekhyun tenang, namun rasanya terlalu wajar untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu bagi seorang penderita anterograde amnesia, tapi entah mengapa kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari lidah Baekhyun.

Mungkin karena dulu ia sering mengatakannya, mungkin karena memang seharusnya begitu.

Keduanya berusaha untuk menjaga mata mereka agar tetap terbuka, tapi ketika suara burung malam mulai berkicau, Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat, sebelum matanya benar – benar terpejam, dengan sisa – sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Baekhyun kembali mencium Chanyeol. Tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan ia akan menerima ciuman dari cintanya dengan rasa sakit menggores, " Aku benar – benar berjanji akan mengingatmu sepanjang waktu. Aku mencintaimu, suamiku. "

Selamanya adalah selamanya, tapi untuk mendapatkan itu Chanyeol tau kadang kita harus mengucapkan perpisahan.

Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah ketika membaca rentetan pesan dari Jongin yang memaksanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga, Baekhyun masih tidur, post it yang ia pasang juga masih terpasang rapih, ia tidak perlu khawatir. Ketika Baekhyun bangun dan memulai rutinitas mengikuti post it di setiap sudut ruangan, Chanyeol sudah kembali disisinya.

Harusnya tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan, tapi hati kecilnya memberontak seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, tapi dering ponselnya memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera pergi.

Ketika sampai, Jongin menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar, " Aku berhasil mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu! Oprasi akan dilakukan malam ini juga. "

Dinginnya ruang oprasi entah mengapa tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa kedinginan. Bunyi khas monitor yang memantau detak jantungnya membuat ia semakin bersemangat. Ia akan sembuh. Keadaan akan kembali baik dan ia bisa terus hidup bersama cintanya.

Ketika pengaruh obat bius hilang, Chanyeol memang tidak salah mempercayai hidupnya di tangan Jongin, tapi hal ini terasa aneh. Jantung barunya terasa sangat pas berdetak dalam dada Chanyeol. Seolah memang diciptakan untuk menjadi miliknya, " Siapa pemilik jantung ini? "

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun tentang si pemilik jantung, Chanyeol tidak menyalahkannya karena ia sendiri juga lupa, " Kau akan menemukan jawabannya disini. " Jongin menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

Firasat Chanyeol menjadi was – was, alarm dalam dirinya berbunyi mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah disini dan benar saja, jiwa Chanyeol seolah disedot ke ujung dunia. Sebuah kamera terjatuh di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, kamera yang sangat ia kenal karena ia sendiri yang memberikan sebagai hadiah natal untuk istrinya tercinta.

Jari – jarinya bergetar memencet tombol kamera, wajah Baekhyun tertampang di dalam layar, cantik seperti biasa, " Hai, suamiku bilang aku menderita anterograde amnesia. Aku sedih, aku takut, aku tidak mau seperti ini. Chanyeol bilang kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat kecil, tapi aku akan berusaha, " lalu Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur, ia membuat sarapan.

Video – video itu berisikan keseharian Baekhyun, istrinya merekam segala yang ia lakukan dalam satu hari, begitu juga hari esoknya, lusanya dan terus berlanjut. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu mengusir rasa curiga yang timbul pada dirinya, mengapa Baekhyun terlihat baik – baik saja. Baekhyun tidak seperti penderita amnesia pada umumnya, seolah ia bisa mengingat apa yang ia lakukan, tapi Chanyeol malah memantapkan hati dengan memandang Baekhyun seperti ia melihat pasien yang lain. Perkembangan dan daya adaptasi pasien berbeda – beda dan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sebagai pasien yang sangat cepat sembuh.

Banyaknya video yang dibuat Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol, Baekhyub mendokumentasikan hidupnya sejak hari pertama ia tiba di rumah, yaitu saat natal tepat setelah Chanyeol memberikan kadonya. Jika Baekhyun memulai dengan hari pertama, bagaimana dengan video terakhir? Bukankah itu berarti hari terakhirnya?

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin bergetar hebat, suhu tubuhnya menjadi panas dingin,

" Hai sayang, maafkan aku, " suara Baekhyun tercekat,

Baekhyun diam beberapa saat, mengumpulkan suaranya, " Ketika kau menonton ini berarti aku sudah hidup di dalam tubuhmu. Aku tidak pergi, aku hanya berpindah sekarang aku hidup dalam setiap detak jantungmu. "

Sendi – sendi tubuh Chanyeol berubah kaku, kali ini waktu seolah melambat. Detik menjadi sangat panjang dan menit menolak untuk hadir,

" Hey, hey jangan marah pada Jongin. Ini keputusanku, " bola mata coklat Baekhyun berkilauan, butiran – butiran itu akhirnya jatuh.

" Aku menepati janjiku untuk mengingatmu dan mencintaimu selamanya, tapi kau tidak boleh. Hiduplah berbahagia. Temukan cinta barumu, wujudkan mimpi – mimpimu yang tidak menjadi nyata bersamaku, jangan merasa bersalah kepadaku karena aku akan tetap ada disetiap langkah yang kau lalui.

Hitam. Seiring dengan layar kamera yang berubah hitam menandakan video berakhir, maka berakhir jugalah lembaran terakhir perjalanan mereka berdua.

Musim dingin kembali berlalu. Desember kembali hadir. Waktu mencoba berdamai, tapi Chanyeol tau ia tidak akan bisa.

Setiap detiknya Chanyeol merindukannya, tapi tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Ia seorang diri.

THE END

Your comment means a lot for me

 **This is collab between AT X 10080 because I really love both of them! But also with a new plot and story from me, thankyou for reading all!**


End file.
